Ερρίκος
Ερρίκος Αρσενικό όνομα που συναντάται σε διάφορες γλώσσες. * Λατινικά (Latin): Henricus, Emericus * Αγγλικά (English): Henry, Harry, Henrie, Hendrick * Γερμανικά (German): Heinrich, Hinrich * Γαλλικά (French): Henri * Ιταλικά (Italian): Enrico, Enzo, Emerico * Ισπανικά (Spanish): Enrique * Πορτογαλικά (Portuguese): Henrique, Henriques, * Ρωσικά (Russian): * Αραβικά (Arabian): Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ερρίκος" είναι Γερμανικό και σημαίνει "Κύριος του Οίκου". It originates from the Norman version of the Germanic name "Haimirich" and is also a variant of "Heinrich". Henry is a common king name and means Ruler of the home or Lord of the house. Ηγεμόνες Αγγλία * Eρρίκος Α' (1100 - 1135) * Eρρίκος Β' Πλανταγενέτης (1154 - 1189) * Eρρίκος Γ' (1216 - 1272) * Eρρίκος Δ' (1399 - 1413) * Eρρίκος Ε' (1413 - 1422) * Eρρίκος ΣΤ' (1422 - 1461,1470-1471) * Eρρίκος Ζ' (1485 - 1509) * Eρρίκος Η' (1509 - 1547) Αυστρία *Eρρίκος Α' (994-1018) *Eρρίκος Β' the Jasomirgott (1141-1177) (Αρχικά Μαργάβος, Duke of Austria from 1156) (επίσης Duke of Bavaria 1143-1156) Βαυαρία *Eρρίκος Α' 947-955 *Eρρίκος Β' the Quarrelsome 955-976, 985-995 *Eρρίκος Γ' the Younger 983-985 *Eρρίκος Δ' the Saint ( = Emperor Henry II) 995-1005) *Eρρίκος Ε' 1005-1026 *Eρρίκος ΣΤ' the Black 1026-1041, (= Emperor Henry III) *Eρρίκος Ζ' 1042-1047 *Eρρίκος Η' 1055-1061 ( = Emperor Henry IV) 1053-1054, *Eρρίκος Θ' 1120-1126 *Eρρίκος Ι' the Proud 1126-1139 (also Duke of Saxony) *Eρρίκος ΙΑ' the Jasomirgott ( = II of Austria 1141-1156 (also Margrave, then Duke of Austria) *Eρρίκος ΙΒ' the Lion 1156-1180 (also Duke of Saxony) *Eρρίκος ΙΓ' 1253-1290 *Eρρίκος ΙΔ' the Elder 1309-1339 *Eρρίκος ΙΕ' the Natterberger 1312-1333 *Eρρίκος ΙΣΤ' the Rich 1393-1450 Γαλλία * Eρρίκος Α' (1031 - 1060) * Eρρίκος Β' (1547 - 1559) * Eρρίκος Γ' (1574 - 1589) * Eρρίκος Δ' (1589 - 1610) Γερμανία και Γερμανική Αυτοκρατορία * Eρρίκος Α' ο Ορνιθοθήρας, των Οθωνιδών (919 - 936) & ( = Eρρίκος Α', άτυπος αυτοκράτορας) * Eρρίκος Β' ο Άγιος, των Οθωνιδών (1002 - 1024), δισέγγονος του Eρρίκου Α' & ( = Eρρίκος Β' (1014 - 1024)) * Eρρίκος Γ' ο Μέλας, των Σαλίων (1028 - 1056), υιός Κορράδου Β' & ( = Eρρίκος Γ' (1046 - 1056)) * Eρρίκος Δ' των Σαλίων (1054 - 1105), υιός Eρρίκου Γ' & ( = Eρρίκος Δ' (1084 - 1105)) * Eρρίκος Ε' των Σαλίων (1106 - 1125), υιός Eρρίκου Δ' & ( = Eρρίκος Ε' (1111 - 1125)) * Eρρίκος ΣΤ' Βερεγγάριος των Σταφήνων (1147-1150), υιός Κορράδου Δ' * Eρρίκος Ζ' των Σταφήνων (1167 - 1197), υιός Φρειδερίκου Α' & ( = Eρρίκος ΣΤ' (1191 - 1197)) * Eρρίκος Η' των Σταφήνων (1220 -1235), υιός Φρειδερίκου Β' * Eρρίκος Θ' ο Ράσπος (1246 -1247) * Eρρίκος Ι' των Λουξεμβούργων (1308 - 1313) & ( = Eρρίκος Ζ' (1311 - 1313)) Λατινική Αυτοκρατορία Ανατολής * Eρρίκος (1206-1216) Λουξεμβούργο *Eρρίκος 2000 – present Ναβάρρα * Eρρίκος Α' the Fat (1270 - 1274), ( = Henry III of Champagne) * Eρρίκος Β' (1516 - 1555) * Eρρίκος Γ' (1572-1589), ( = Henry IV of France) Πορτογαλία *Eρρίκος Α' (1578-1580) Σαξονία * Eρρίκος Α' (912-936) Henry I the Fowler * Eρρίκος Β' the Proud (1127-1138) * Eρρίκος Γ' (1142-1180) the Lion Σκωτία * Eρρίκος , Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, βασιλικός σύζυγος Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνας * Μοναρχία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Γης